Kernel-pult
' ' 'Kernel-pult '''is a lobbed-shot plant in both ''Plants vs. Zombies '' and ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Roof stage in the first game and is the first plant obtained in the Pirate Seas in the second game. While it normally lobs kernels that deal one normal damage shot at an equal rate to Cabbage-pult, it has a 25% chance to fire a butter projectile that deals two normal damage shots to its target, as well as immobilizing the victim for a short period of time. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage Details: light (kernel), normal (butter) Special: butter immobilizes zombies While working as an usher at the local movieplex, he saw "Fried Green Tomatoes" and found his higher calling. He packed up his husks, his kernels, his butter, and enlisted. Sun cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Kernel-pult hurls butter that hits every zombie and obstacle on-screen, dealing 2 normal damage shots and paralyzing them for 7.5 seconds. Strategies Kernel-pult is a rather fickle plant, as its performance is highly inconsistent and heavily dependent on the random number generator. While its damage per second potential is normally ranked amongst the lowest in the player's arsenal, its butter attack can prove to be highly devastating against high-health target, especially when Kernel-pult is aided by other more powerful offensive plants. Therefore, Kernel-pult will find most of its use as an early- to mid-game support plant to bolster others' performance, rather than a conventional offensive plant. Certain plants with limited attack radius, such as Spikerock, Spikeweed, Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava, and Chomper/Toadstool (for inedible zombies) will benefit significantly from Kernel-pult. The latter's stunning effect can occasionally stun zombies and force them to stay on the former's attack range for a longer amount of time and allow the plants to deal more damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult is highly important in the Roof levels, as the incline of the Roof will upset the firing of peas, spores, etc. It can also bypass Screen Door Zombies' and Ladder Zombies' shield and hurt them directly, as well as hit submerged Snorkel Zombies. I, Zombie Because of the inconsistency of butter throwing frequency, it is easy to misjudge the power of a Kernel-pult in I, Zombie. One Kernel-pult near the back could prove to be very hard to deal with, especially if Digger Zombies cannot eat it. Consider either doubling up zombies or using a stronger one (Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Buckethead Zombie) instead in rows with Kernel-pults. In rows with more than one Kernel-pult, Digger Zombies and Bungee Zombies should be considered, instead of a head-on assault. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult has received a noticeable buff both in its offensive and supportive capability: Firstly, the butter's stunning duration has been effectively tripled due to the normal duration increase combined with the change in general gameplay, massively increasing Kernel-pult's support capability. Secondly, Kernel-pult can now also instantly kill several flying enemies, and will prove to be even more effective than other offensive plants at combating Zombie Parrots. Kernel-pult's Plant Food ability reflects the plant's supportive nature, as while it does very low damage for a Plant Food effect, it can temporarily disable all enemies on the field. Therefore, it should only be used if the player needs more time to react, or when there are great amounts of Seagull Zombies, Bug Zombies and/or Zombie Parrots present on the screen. Compared to Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect, Kernel-pult's can deal damage, affect flying threats and work in tandem with fire-based plants, but does not affect off-screen enemies and has a shorter stun time. Paired with the Primal Peashooter, the Kernel-pult can easily take down waves of zombies as the Kernel-pult stops zombies while the Primal Peashooter knocks them back to the far right of the lane. Aside from the enemies that can be instantly neutralized by butter, Kernel-pult can also prove to be particularly effective against the following targets: *Swashbuckler Zombie (kills it instantly only when it is raiding) *Pirate Captain Zombie (prevents it from releasing the Zombie Parrot to steal plants) *Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder (preventing them from releasing their Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, even if they are killed) *Disco-tron 3000 (prevents it from summoning Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Dodo Rider Zombie (will instantly make it drop from the sky) Kernel-pult should not be used against zombies that can block or reflect lobbed shots, such as Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *An eyebrow-less and catapult-less Kernel-pult could be seen in the Character Menu on the original official Plants vs. Zombies website. **In the old iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the game, there is also an image of an eyebrowless Kernel-pult on the seed packet. However, the actual Kernel-pult does have eyebrows. However, it still does not have them on the seed packet in the iPad version. *Like with other catapult plants, if a zombie is directly in front of a Kernel-pult, the kernel or butter will hit the zombie instantly instead of flying up in the air. *If a zombie has butter on his head while one enters the code "dance", it will not dance but instead pose in a frame of the dance until the butter wears off. *If it is about to lob butter, but is squashed, the squashed Kernel-pult will have a kernel in it instead of butter. *Its almanac entry states that it is the oldest of the pult family, making Melon-pult the middle child and making Cabbage-pult the youngest. *When choosing where to plant it in the Xbox Live Arcade version, butter can be seen on its basket. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *After the 2.7.1 update, it can immobilize Pharaoh Zombie while in its sarcophagus. **However, this is still not the case in the Chinese version. *In the Chinese version, if a zombie gets buttered, then a Cuke goes off, the zombie's head will float in mid-air, but the rest of the body will disappear. *It is tied with Bonk Choy for the most amount used costumes in the entire game, with six. *Fried Green Tomatoes, mentioned in its Almanac entry, is a movie about a housewife who is unhappy with her life, and she befriends an old lady who her tells her stories of people she used to know. *As stated in one of its costumes, its favorite color is red. *A maximum level kernel-pult appears to lob sun-like projectiles instead of kernels. *The kernel rocket is a fire projectile which means it will defrost zombies. *If a Jester Zombie returns the butter lobbed by a Kernel-Pult , the returned butter will not immobilize your plants. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was formerly unlocked after beating Pirate Seas - Level 3-1. *The basket is now made of metal. It can also be customized to be other various things, such as a net or baseball glove. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Roof Category:Roof plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants